Talk:Shō Kusakabe
Adora Burst Chances are, he has Adora Burst too.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 18:51, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Name of his group Okay, so we have two potential names: Ash Flame Chivalric Order or Knights of The Ashen Flame. The second actually makes a lot of sense. I don't know if y'all know, but Ohkubo is a massive fan of the Dark Souls game series, and has mentioned numerous times that he's been playing DS III a lot recently. After looking into it, I found this, which is pretty evident for the second name (also this, potential Adora Burst link?). Though I'm not sure "Ashen Flame" works, since the kanji of "Flame" had already been used as the "en" in Ashen, so I think the name is something like Ashen Chivalric Order, but I'm not completely sure.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 15:03, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :If both are acceptable, i prefer if we use Knights of The Ashen Flame. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:27, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I think Ohkubo was most certainly referring to Dark Souls when he created this name, so I think it's more suitable too. I'll make some changes soon-ish.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 18:48, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Structure is wrong for us to use "Knights of the Ashen Flame". "Ashen" is another word for "Gray" and while possible, it's not entirely direct, so - the translators most likely took their own spin on it. As for the "Knights of the" part -> Here's why it's wrong. If we would want to, we could take our own spin and call it "Ashen Flame Chivalric Order", then again It's not a risk I'm willing to take tbh mainly because I'm positive the name wouldn't work..--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 19:02, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think Ashen Flame Chivalric Order works..? --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 19:26, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::"then again It's not a risk I'm willing to take tbh mainly because I'm positive the name wouldn't work.." <-- why do I even bother... :/--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 19:27, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::But if "Ashen Flame" is possible like you said, and the other kanji translates into Order of Chivalry/Chivalric Order, then why would it not work? o: --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 19:33, June 16, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to seek some external advice.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 19:51, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :"I'm positive the name wouldn't work..". Because of furigana, if I got the characters correctly. Go ahead...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 20:00, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Leader of the White Hoods?! So, we know he's the leader of the Ash Flame Chivalric Order, but I think it's still unclear whether that's a group within the white hoods, or if that's the name of the white hoods' organization, and if he's the leader of it. I think we'll get a better picture when chapter 51 is translated depending on how Arrow is speaking with Sho. Also, if he is the "leader" (which chances are, he is), Arrow stated that their leader also had Adora Burst in chapter 50, so yah.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 22:09, October 11, 2016 (UTC)